


Always Have Been

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Causing trouble was just in her nature, always was.





	Always Have Been

**Eminem’s Daughters Feelings on The MGK and Eminem Beef**

_Is it okay, if you don’t know the name Y/N Mathers, she hasn’t been in the media since 2013 when it went public that her and her father were severing ties in every way they could other than DNA. That’s right Eminem has another daughter!_

_Y/N Mathers (she has since 2013 changed her last name to Y/L/N) was born two years before Hailee, making her 24. She at the time, gave no reason as to why she was severing ties with her father and Marshall has never spoken about it, or had even previously mentioned her at all._

_We were lucky enough to get an interview with through the phone and ask her how she feels about her father’s new album and the beef going on between him and Machine Gun Kelly._

_“Hi, Y/N. Thank you so much for letting us interview you.”_

_“No problem.” You can hear shouting in the background and Y/N pulls the phone away from her mouth. “You guys I’m doing an interview!” An unrecognizable voice says sorry, before the background goes quiet. “Sorry, about that. It’s pretty crazy right now.”_

_“It’s fine. What is going on right now?”_

_“I’m currently joining a friend on tour.”_

_She clears her throat. “You wanted to ask me about Marshall?”_

_“Yes, have you listened to his new album, Kamikaze?”_

_“I’ve listened to a song.” Y/N tells me._

_“Just one?”_

_“Just one, I wasn’t too thrilled by what I heard in the one I listened to and I wasn’t too interested in listening to any of his music.”_

_“What song was it that you listened to?”_

_“Not Alike.”_

_“So what are your thoughts on this beef going on between your father and Machine Gun Kelly?”_

_“He isn’t my father and I would prefer if we only refer to him by his rap name or by the name Marshall.”_

_“I apologize for the slip up.”_

_“Mistakes happen. I could say many things about how I feel about the beef between the two. But, I’ll just say that, Rap Devil is amazing.”_

_“So you’re one MGK’s side?”_

_Y/N laughs, “I’ve always been on his side.”_

_And while I had more questions for Y/N, our call was interrupted by an unidentified man, who told the girl it was time to go. So, we said quick goodbyes and I was left with more questions than I originally had._

_So, how does the former daughter of Marshall Mathers feel about the beef between Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly? She’s on the side of the rap devil._

-

Y/N looks at Kells, who was reading it over her shoulder, everyone else reading it on their own phones.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t finish the interview.” Kells tells her.

She nods, knowing how much more she could have said about the situation. Glancing at her phone, she laughs, seeing that Rook had tweeted the article and tagged her and Kells. “Rook is causing trouble.”

Seeing what she’s looking at Kells smirks, “Have to let everyone know you’re on my side.”

Y/N presses a kiss to his lips, “Always have been.”


End file.
